please_dont_find_this_or_look_at_itfandomcom-20200214-history
An unreal show
Cycle 1 '''Contestants''' ''(information stated is correct at the start of the contest).'' '''Call-out order''' * Amelia quit in Episode 1 due to personal reasons. As a result, Ludmila, an eliminated semi-finalist was brought in to fill the last spot. * Episodes 1 and 2 featured a bottom three in danger of possible elimination, however only one contestant was eliminated each time. * In Episode 4, Ada was originally eliminated, however she was saved from elimination. * In Episode 8, the final two were called in a random order. '''Contestant progress''' Cycle 2 '''Contestants''' ''(inhe contest)'' '''Call-out order''' * Episodes 1-5 featured a bottom three with those contestants in danger of possible elimination. The only week where this resulted in a double elimination was Episode 5. * In Episode 8, Adrijana and Cherish were awarded best photo of the week together. * Eleanor was revealed to be third prior to the winner announcement. '''Contestant progress''' Cycle 3 This cycle featured 12 model hopefuls from all across Australia. '''Contestants''' ''(information stated is correct at the start of the contest)'' '''Call-out order''' * Episodes 1-5 featured a bottom three with those three contestants in danger of elimination. * In Episode 4, Alex quit the competition when she was called. Since she did not have the worst photo, there was still an elimination * Episode 8 featured a double elimination with the bottom three contestants in danger of possible elimination. '''Contestant progress''' Cycle 4 '''Contestants''' ''(information stated is correct at the start of the contest)'' '''Call-out order''' * In Episode 1, a pool of 20 semifinalists were cut down to 11 finalists. Following the selection of the finalists, Ayieda entered as a wildcard finalist. * In Episode 5, Ayieda was revealed to be 8th place, followed by Alisar's elimination. After this, Kate was told that she was safe. * In Episode 6, Nikita was eliminated outside of panel due to being the worst during the challenge. As a result, during elimination there was a non-elimination. * In Episode 9, it was first revealed that Ylenia was third place. '''Contestant progress''' Cycle 5 This cycle did not feature a call-out order. Instead, it featured a format in which the contestants were not all judged. '''Contestants''' ''(information stated is correct at the start of the contest)'' * Lauren Braithwaite was brought back from Cycle 3, where she originally competed. She placed 12th out of 12. '''Contestant progress''' * In Episode 1, half of the 15 semi-finalists were put directly through to the final cast as a result of performing the best during the runway challenge. The other half were told whether they were in, or whether they were eliminated. * In Episode 2, Lauren was introduced into the competition as a wildcard contestant. * Episode 8 featured a non-elimination. * In Episode 9, there was a bottom three at risk of elimination, however only Aja was eliminated while Fatimah and Sandhya were put through to the next round together. * In Episode 11, Monique was eliminated prior to the winner announcement. Lauren and Sandhya advanced into the final two, while Monique was eliminated. Cycle 6 '''Contestants''' ''(information stated is correct at the start of the contest).'' '''Call-out order''' * From Episodes 1-4, the winner of best photo won immunity for the following elimination. * In Episode 5, Joanna was eliminated prior to the flight to Dubai for having the weakest overall portfolio. * In Episode 8, India was revealed to be third before the winner announcement. '''Contestant progress''' Cycle 7 Cycle 7, otherwise known as '''Caribbean Invasion''', features 11 models from all across the Caribbean. '''Contestants''' ''(information stated is correct at the start of the contest).'' '''Call-out order''' * Episode 1 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * In Episode 5, Steph quit the competition due to issues with her travel documents prior to the flight to Paris. * Episode 6 featured a bottom three rather than a bottom two, however only Jessica was eliminated. * Episode 8 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. '''Contestant progress''' Cycle 8 '''Contestants''' ''(information stated is correct at the start of the contest).'' '''Call-out order''' * In Episode 1, Taj quit the competition. Neo was brought in to replace her and bring the number of models back up to 11. * In Episode 6, Yaya quit the competition before elimination. Neo was revealed to be best photo, and the other models were put through collectively. * In Episode 9, Elina was announced as third place before the final winning announcement. '''Contestant progress''' '''Finalist scores'''=